A reading from a fortune teller can change your life
by VA-lover4life
Summary: The attack @St Vlads still happens, Dimitri isnt taken. Rose&Dimitri decides to wait until after she graduates to announce their feelings for each other publicly. How will their friends take it? Rose Dissapears a few months after graduation. What happend to her? How does her friends handle her dissapearence? The bond breaks and Rose is presumed dead. Is she dead or not?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does. I however own the plot. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments please. This is my first fan fiction story so let's see how this goes.

Chapter 1

RPOV

It's been a rough couple of months for all of us. St Vlad's was attacked on the best day of my life – if I may add. We lost 3 people in an epic battle against strigoi – evil immortal vampires that kill people unlike moroi. I have graduated at the top of my class and was assigned to become my bond mate, best friend and sister's guardian.

At my graduation party Dimitri and I declared our love in front of my family and friends – to say they were shocked is an understatement. My mother Janine was not happy at all, even my father Abe Mazur – who I only met 2days – was furious. If I had not stepped in-between my old man and the love of my life he would have been ashes by now. As for Lissa – well lets just say trough the bond I could feel happiness because I found love and disappointment because I didn't tell her about me and Dimitri. She calmed down once I told her we couldn't tell anyone because he was my mentor.

My name is Rosemary Hathaway – but call me Rose if you value your life. This is my story. You will laugh, cry and be angry at some people.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does. I however own the plot. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments please. This is my first fan fiction story so let's see how this goes.

Chapter 2

It's been 10 years since I had to make the hardest desission of my life – leaving Dimitri my Russian God, Lissa my best friend and all my other friends behind. I know the bond between Lissa and I broke because I cant get into her head anymore or feel her emotions for that matter. I don't know what has been going on in the Moroi world anymore. I don't know if my Russian God has moved on with his life. I don't know if Lissa & Christian – or as I like to call him firecrotch – got married. I don't know what happened to my "brother" Eddie or how he took my dissapearence so soon after …. M….Mason's death. All I know is I was told to be at the Minnasoula mall today through the physco bitch that told me to leave everyone behind and follow all her orders until told otherwise. Who is this Physco bitch you ask? Well it's none other than Rhonda – the fortune teller at court. 10years ago I did not understand the reading she gave me but today it all makes perfect sense.

So here I am sipping on my icedtea at the Minnasoula mall. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice their approach until I heard a familiar Russian voice gasping "Roza…?" I turned around and gasped when I looked into four familiar pairs of eyes. Jade green, Ice blue, Deep chocolate brown and Hazel eyes, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and Eddie all stood infront of me, all gasping like fish out of water.

Me being me said in the most Rose-sarcastic way with my signature smirk "Take a picture it lasts longer." Being Christian he was the one who broke the awkward silence "My word Rosie Posie thinks she's worthy of being photographed" Which earned him – a rather impressive – punch from Lissa – sweet innocent Princess Vasalissa Dragomir. To say I was shocked at this must be saying something because I've been through a lot to get shocked.

Before I knew what was happening I was tackled into a giant hug by none other than my best friend Lissa and Eddie. "Cant Breath" I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does. I however own the plot. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments please. **

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. This story is a work in progress and I'm working a full day and being a mother at the same time. I will update this story as I get time to do so.**

Well it looks like I won't be getting out of questioning soon. One look at all their faces made me feel guilty especially Lissa and Dimitri's faces. All I can hope for is that they forgive me and understand why I disappeared. I was brought out of my inner turmoil by the unexpected nauseating feeling that came over me. Before anyone could utter a word I grabbed Lissa and Christian's arms and pushed them behind me as the strigoi – whom I'm quite familiar with tried to grab them. I hissed at Nathan and that only fed his amusement. "What the fuck Nathan isn't it enough that I killed your little minions to show you not to mess with me and now you show your disgusting face trying to get hold of the princess. Clearly you don't value your life. What do you want!?" I was out of breath by the end of my ranting. "My dear Rosmarie is that anyway of treating a friend of yours?" he laughed that chilling-to-the-bone strigoi laugh of his. "Let's get one thing straight you bastard, you are NO friend of mine and you would be dead already if not for the fact that you have my daughter captive!" I all but screamed at him. I could see the shocked expressions of my friends around me but I have no time for explanations. I need to find my Anya before it's too late. "Where is she you bastard? You've been sending me on a wild goose chase for 2 months now, for all that's green on God's earth just take me and give her to her father" Shit, shit, shit I forgot her father doesn't know about her. Dimitri, forgive me for not telling you about her is all that went through my thoughts while I made quick eye contact with him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Lissa screaming and Nathan laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing at dick, I'm being serious. Give her to her to her father it's me you want!" I all but pleaded. It looks like Nathan is considering this until he said "You don't know about her powers do you?" Shit I hoped he wouldn't find out that she wields all 5 elements – earth, water, fire, air and spirit- including to unheard of elements darkness and life which are the 2 most powerful elements I've ever come to know. Death can kill you with one touch if you are not drugged or high – now that I think of it why haven't Anya used this to her advantage – and just like that I know he's been keeping her high on endorphins. The bastard is going to pay for doing that to my 10 year old angel. Life she can basically manipulate your feelings in making you feel all calm and relaxed – I must say that has come in handy more than once in the past.

All I know is if the wrong people find out about her powers then she will be in danger of becoming a test subject which I will not allow to happen to her. And if people find out she is the product of 2 dhampirs then she is doomed.

"You must be delusional Nathan because if she had any powers at all she would have already escaped you by now and if you haven't noticed this before she is a dhampir and as far as everyone knows dhampirs cant wield any magic." I said hoping he would believe me and from the looks of it he actually did *internal sigh* "Ok I will let her go but not to her father but to the Queen…" What the queen is a bitch she will make my daughter a test subject "…because I have a feeling her father doesn't know about her. So what do you say Rosemarie?" I must have looked pissed off because even my friends shrinked back before I said "My daughter will go nowhere near that Queen bitch there's no way in hell I will let that old hag have custody over my daughter." With that Nathan started to laugh which just pissed me off more. "Why are you laughing now asshole?" I asked with so much venom in my voice that it could've killed everyone around me. "You don't know who the queen is do you Rosemarie?" I must've looked confused because he answered my unspoken question as to who she is. "May I introduce to you to Queen Vasalissa Dragomir-Ozera." He said while gesturing towards Lissa. Well damn if only the bond worked I would've known this. I turned towards Lissa for confirmation and she just gave me a slight nod of her head and that was all I needed. "Why the Queen and not her father?" I asked still shocked to my core. "Well you see she's the queen and being that allows me a hold over you. You see if she tries to send a search party out for you I will know because I've got spies that will kill your daughter instantly." Shit this can't be happening. I looked at Lissa asking her with my eyes if she will take care of my daughter for me and with a nod from her I knew she understood my plea. "Ok Nathan you've got yourself a deal now go get my baby for me so we can make the exchange me for her" While Nathan tured to go make the arrangements I turned to my still shocked friends and said " You guys listen up – don't worry about me ok ive gotten out of a lot worse situations so I can handle myself just make sure Anya is safe for me please. And Lissa I have a way to contact you if need be – but don't freak out if that happens ok. I will explain everything once I come and collect my girl from you guys. Keep her safe for me and dot let her out of you sight – Dimitri you will be the only one she listens to so be strict and don't let her manipulate you in any way she's really cunning just like me" I said with a small smile.

**AN: Ok so here's Chapter 3. Should I continue in Rose's POV or mix it up a bit? This has been a very long chapter **


	4. Authors Note

**AN:I just want to say I'm really sorry I haven't had time to upload my other chapters yet. I will upload some more within the next week.**

**Please give me your ideas on how I should continue this story and how you expect it to flow. I would really appretiate your input, after all this story is for you guys. **

**Thank you so much for your support. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does. I however own the plot. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments please. **

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. I've been busy lately.**

Nathan returned with Anya and I forgot all my training and ran straight at Anya checking for any injuries which I found none of. I gave a sigh of relief and gave my baby a hug and kiss before I gave her a Kirova-worthy lecture "**Алисса удобные трехколесные велосипеды Хэтауэй сколько раз я должен сказать вам не выходить в лес? Вы'r будет смерти меня! Слушайте меня внимательно и делать так, как я тебе говорю. Перейти с народа и слушать их. Вы знаете, что происходит сейчас, с тем чтобы сделать как мы подготовили для ok. Я люблю тебя моя девочка." (**Anya Alissa Hathaway how many times do i have to tell you not to go into the woods? You're going to be the death of me! Listen to me carefully and do as I tell you. Go with those people over there and listen to them. You know what happens now so do as we prepared for ok. I love you my baby girl) I said while looking over to Lissa willing her to understand that it is for the best. When she understood she called out to Anya.

**DPOV**

I'm standing in the parking garage waiting for the Queen – Lissa – to enter the SUV. She decided to go shopping at the Minasoula mall today. Ever since yesterday ive had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something big is going to happen today so I armed myself with 2 extra stakes because for the life of me I couldn't tell if this feeling was bad or good. I forgot to mention, my name is Guardian Dimitri Belikov and I'm the Queen's head Guardian in honour of the love of my life Roza who is presumed dead. Eddie Castile is Lissa's other Guardian as well as Janine Hathaway – Roza's mother. Janine won't me going with us today because Roza's sister – Lily – of 4 is sick. I wish Lily could've known her big sister. Lissa'a 2 children will be staying with Janine today. Andre Chris Dragomir-Ozera is 8 and he's got Lissa's hair and Christian's ice blue eyes and snarky attitude while Anna Rosie Dragomir-Ozera is 4 with her dad's black hair and mother's jade green eyes and personality.

We approached the gates of court when Lissa said "I've got this feeling that something big is going to happen today" I made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror while saying "Me too". After that the drive to the mall was uneventful. We arrived at the mall an hour later and Lissa being Lissa squealed. She dragged us from shop to shop buying all sorts of things. Everytime this time of year Lissa buys something with roses in honor of Rose's death. It's really sad to all of us to have lost such a wonderful and loving person such as Roza.

**#FLASHBACK#**

It's been 4 days since Roza's disappearance. We were all in Lissa'a apartment discussing where we might find Roza when all of a sudden Lissa started clutching her heart screaming "ROSE IS DEAD! ROSE IS DEAD!" That is when my world ended. I felt like I was dying because of the princess's words. Adrian came into the room when he heard Lissa scream. He gave her one look and sank to his knees. I knew then and there before he said anything that it's true "She really is gone Lissa, the bond is broken and your Aura has changed." Adrian said between body rocking sobs. We all started crying including Christian – which I found weird.

**#END OF FLASH BACK#**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lissa gasping and pointing to the food court. I followed to where she was pointing and saw a woman sitting deep in thought looking like a very familiar person that I could not place. Christian was the first one to recover by saying "That looks like Rose doesn't it?" what he said shocked me to the core. Could that be possible that that woman is my Roza? It can't be possible because Lissa felt the bond broke. We all moved closer and decided to do something "Roza…." When she responded by turning around I was left speechless and she looked shocked – really shocked – but what surprised me was the scar that ran down the left side of her neck to her arm. I kept staring at her when she said "Take a photo it lasts longer" That is when I knew that it really was my Roza. I wasn't paying much attention to anything but my Roza and how she looked, when all of a sudden her body went rigid and she pulled Lissa and Christian behind her just as a strigoi reached out towards Lissa. I didn't even notice that it's dark outside already – great and I call myself a Guardian. If it wasn't for Roza, Lissa would've been dead by now. That's when I noticed that Roza knew the strigoi. What the hell? I wasn't paying attention to their conversation as I was watching the surrounding for more threats. I tuned into their conversation just as Roza yelled" Let's get one thing straight you bastard, you are no friend of mine and you would've been dead already if not for the fact that you have my daughter captive!" Daughter? Roza has a daughter. This cannot be happening.

**AN: Ok so here's Chapter 4. Leave your comments and I will keep updating… Don't review and I will let the big bad Russian die… bwahahahahaha I'm so evil…. *evil smile***


End file.
